If I Said I Loved You
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: Nobody really understands Rico... and now Skipper isn't trusting him because of that fact. But when Kowalski tries to help Rico he ends up falling for him, and after that Skipper distrusts them both, will the two be able to keep their places in the group?
1. Prologue

If I Said I Loved You: Prologue

- "_I Love You, doll doesn't say that" Rico shook his head sadly putting the doll down. Kowalski smiled weakly, Rico did deserve someone special, from what Rico had told him it had been really hard for Rico before he had joined the team. Emotions turned in Kowalski's stomach, and his mind whirled. "Are you sure that there is nobody in the world that could replace your doll?" Kowalski asked shyly. Rico looked up slowly. "What would you say, if... if... I said I loved you?" Kowalski asked.-_

Well... why don't we start you off at the very beginning of this story?

Rico... Rico was... hard to explain. He didn't talk, which meant that he could not be very open with the rest of the team. Although he got along well with his team mates, none of them really understood him. Private had sometimes worried about him, but he never had the courage to try and talk to the weapons guy personally. Skipper really couldn't care less, as long as Rico behaved himself. But Kowalski on the other hand... although never confronting his friend, found himself curious... and somewhat baffled when it came to Rico. The strategist knew Private, and Skipper very well, and knew what to expect from them. But Rico was what some would call a lose cannon to Kowalski. All his actions were not connected very well. He didn't seem to have a... normal personality. He had spent much time with Rico while he worked on his inventions, Rico had seemed happy while he helped Kowalski. But other then those times his emotions seemed to be blocked out from others viewings. Kowalski could see him and he would be bright and offer some fish, or he could stray away from the others as an outsider with his doll. It was complicated... but things seem to have gotten even deeper over the past few days.

"AAAAAH!" Private cried as he fell a few meters without someone to catch him. "Rico!" Skipper growled, "you were supposed to be there ready! What would happen if this was a real mission!" Rico scowled, and turned away, "Sorry..." he mumbled. Skipper sighed un-impressed and told the team they were done for the day, "Kowalski" He said, the teams strategist turned, "can I talk to you?" Kowalski hesitated for a second but went over to where Skipper was standing. "Kowalski. You are my luetinent, if I miss something you should be on it right away." Kowalski nodded slowly, and Skipper continued "So I hope your prepared to talk about a subject whenever I bring it up." Kowalski let an un-easy look cross his face, "You want to talk about Rico?" He asked. Skipper nodded, "Rico was not my first choice as the third member of the team. We hardly know anything about him! Lately he's been very un-focused. I don't need that kind of behavior in my unit" "You can't just replace him!" Kowalski argued. "He doesn't seem to care what we do relating him! What would it matter?" Kowalski opened his mouth to argue, but Skipper wouldn't be stopped, "I know you two work on those inventions together so maybe you might know alittle more about him, but... I don't even know if we could trust him anymore from what I know!" "Well, I don't think-" "No Kowalski. Either Rico picks up his act, or he's out of here." Skipper disappeared into the HQ, and Kowalski was left alone. He couldn't let Rico be removed from the group! Rico was his friend. Even if nobody really understood him he still had always been loyal.. he never had tried to harm any of them... it wouldn't be fair to get rid of him without hearing Rico's side of the story. He couldn't just let his friend drift from the group... he had to do something. Could he talk to Rico? Rico seemed so... closed. Would he be willing to let Kowalski just talk to him out of the blue? Without... knowing why? Kowalski couldn't tell him that Skipper wanted to get rid of him... that wouldn't work! Maybe if Kowalski could get him and Rico alone... anything it takes, he couldn't lose his friend... how would Kowalski have known that soon, Rico would become more then just a friend, and Skipper was more set on getting rid of Rico then he seemed. Parinoid for Skipper, was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 1

If I Told You I Loved You: Chapter 1

Rico brushed his doll's hair back slowly. _I wish you were real... well a penguin not a human... _the doll's eyes stared back at Rico, and the penguin sighed. Putting her down, Rico thought of every single girl that had met him... they all had either been scared, or intimidated by him. All of them... except for Linda. But she had only liked him before... "RICO!" Skipper growled. Rico was snapped out of his thoughts as his leader called. "Me and Private are out to do some recon, thank-you for FINALLY listening!" Skipper scowled and left the HQ. Private must have already left. _Sheesh, he seems so on edge lately. _ Rico shot a glance towards Kowalski as he felt the strategist's gaze, and Kowalski looked away quickly. _What's his deal? _Rico pondered, _Does he feel sorry for me? He doesn't know the half of it! How could he feel sorry for me? _Kowalski looked back at him with a quizical look, and Rico realized in his thoughts he had maintained his gaze on Kowalski. Looking away Rico laughed uncomfortably and got up. He had never been alone with Kowalski before. Truthfully he had never been alone in a room... with anyone before! _Except Linda_ his thoughts said accusingly. Rico had a half mind to smack himself for not being able to push the thought behind. Stealing another glance at the options guy he saw Kowalski writing something down in his notepad. Rico sighed this was alittle to tense for his likings... what could he do?

Kowalski wrote down as many possible outcomes he could think of. This was alittle to tense for his likings... what could he do? "Feeesh?" Kowalski looked up from his notepad and saw Rico with his sushi knives, and a fish on the table._ Let's see where this goes... _Kowalski thought. He gave a small smile, and sat down at the table. Rico cut the fish in half and gave one part to Kowalski. Kowalski smiled and took the piece.

Rico felt himself smiling to. Kowalski hardly ever smiled like he was now. Lowering his flipper to lean on the table, he didn't notice the other piece of the fish and as his flipper touched the fish it slid off the table with the fish, and Rico found himself on the floor. As Rico got up he saw Kowalski... laughing? Rico gazed in awe for a while, but snapped himself out of it. Kowalski had never really laughed, and Rico smiled again. "Oops" He laughed.

Kowalski paused for a minute. What was he doing? "Um... Rico?" He asked. Rico looked at him with a comical face. "You've... been acting..." Rico cut him off, "strange" Kowalski raised his eye-brows, and Rico continued. "different... ugly..." Kowalski watched in awe as Rico seemed to fall into a state.

- _"Rico you're acting so different! How am I supposed to even know who you are anymore!" Linda snapped. "Look. I'm just trying to save something that's important to me!" Rico growled. "Oh yeah? Well so am I!" Linda shouted, "Well you haven't been very HELPFUL!" Rico retorted. "You know what Rico? Why should I even help you anymore?" Linda growled. "Because the seals are coming in less than 2 days! We could be wiped out! Completely!" Rico replied, "Well I don't care anymore! I'd rather give in to them, then have to deal with YOU! You may be just like every other penguin in the antaractic, but in truth you are much... uglier" -_

Rico felt his flipper brush his scar. And Rico winced as if the seal was still here. "Rico?" Kowalski asked softly. "She's gone" Rico whispered, "she left... I fought without... I thought... I thought we could beat..." Kowalski looked at Rico sympathetically. And the penguin looked up. "Rico, is there something you haven't told the group. Something very private..." Rico found himself lost at the view of the understanding crystal blue eyes that were Kowalski's, "does... it have something to do with how you've been acting?..." Kowalski didn't pull out his clipboard but thought options through in his head, and decided to push Rico farther, "Would you... be comfortable telling me?"


	3. Chapter 2

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 2

Rico took a while to think it through, but nodded slowly. "But how would you be able to tell me the full story, and have me fully understand you?" Rico looked around and found Kowalski's physco-bot,(Episode: Friend-in-a-box) and handed it to Kowalski. "You... want me to read your mind?" Rico nodded and focused on his past. Kowalski flipped the switch on, and Rico's mind told his story from the machine.

- _I was just like every other penguin... I could talk, and i didn't yet have any battle scars. My family lived in Antarctica. It was cold... but it was home. We lived near an icy pool which made up rich in food supply. Since I was born there my mother Abiliana which mean skilled expert for her fishing skills, named me Rico. Which of course means Rich. I was my moms first son, so it was just me, my mom, and my dad; his name was Ethan. He wasn't spanish but his name did mean Strong and firm, which perfectly described him. The families near us were very friendly. Except for Alejandro. He always got on my nerves. He had to be better than me. We fought constantly, over and over... and when we grew up, nothing had changed. When mating season came close, I found what seemed like the perfect girl. Her name was Linda, bueatiful. Alejandro of course tried to take her, but he wasn't getting in my way anymore. I beat him, and me and Linda fell in love.-_

"But after that things started going downhill I suppose?" Kowalski said, as Rico took a slight pause, Rico nodded and continued.

- _That's when the seals came. Monsters, devils. They ate most of the penguins by the pool. I was infuriated. I went around and tried to talk the rest of the penguins into trying to fight back but alot of them were scared. Alejandro confronted me, and offered to join the army. He apparently was trying to repair a broken friendship, but I knew something was up as soon as we got enough penguins to join. He made himself look strong, fearless, and cunning. I found that Linda would much rather train with him then with me. When the time came that the war would be coming in a few days me and Linda got into a huge disagreement. I accused her of being unfaithful to me and she was infuriated. She accused me of changing since we had first met, and I let my anger get the best of me. She left the group of penguins fighting and I was left to run the battle alone. It wasn't a suprise when the day after our argument Alejandro left the group. I hoped he would drop her egg. I had more important things to worry about anyway. Especially when the battle came... we were crushed. They slaughtered us. I would have died, if the people from the zoo hadn't found me. When I fully recovered I was transported to the central park zoo. That's where I met you guys. I was so much different... I couldn't talk, my brain functions were different. And somewere in there I knew I still wanted revenge. Maybe I still do. But I could never hurt you guys... you probably are the only ones that truly except me... like this-_

Kowalski flipped the switch to off on his machine, and set it down. Kowalski and Rico sat in silence for a while. "Good" Rico said. Kowalski looked up. "to let it out" Kowalski smiled. "Trust me, I think this session was good for the both of us" He laughed. Rico's eyebrows raised. "Tommorow?" He smiled excitedly. Kowalski had a quizical look on his face, "you... want to do this again?" Rico nodded embarrased. "let out... everything... good... every day?" _This could be my chance to make things right! _Kowalski thought, "well... I will" Rico brightened up like a light bulb. "IF" Kowalski added, "you let all your feelings out in these... sessions, and act better during training sessions with Skipper." Rico had a deal breaking not so sure he'll bother to keep his side of the bargain smile on his face, and Kowalski gave him a sly smile in return,"we got a deal?" he said. Rico still had his smile but soon gave in, "yup", "And you WILL keep your side of the bargain? Penguins honor?" Rico smirked, "Penguins honor" he grunted. The two shook flippers and Rico's smile changed into something different... almost... loving. Kowalski felt a blush forming as the two remained with their flippers locked together and the strategist felt some-what uneasy, but at the same time... safe. "Well what's been going on here?" Skipper said. Coming down the ladder with Private close behind.


	4. Chapter 3

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 3

Skipper rolled his eyes, as Kowalski and Rico franticly separated their flippers. "Afternoon Training is coming up. Don't be late" Skipper said. Giving Kowalski a suspicious glance. Rico was angered by Skipper, why didn't he just trust his team? Why did he have to be so paranoid about everything? Kowalski gave Rico, an embarrassed glance as Skipper motioned for Kowalski to follow him up the ladder. Why did Kowalski do whatever he said? Did he even think about questioning Skipper? Even Private stood up to Skipper a couple of times, but never Kowalski. Private gave a nervous laugh as he realized he was alone with Rico and with a slightly frightened nod he exited the HQ. Rico sighed and got up. Afternoon training wasn't going to be easy.

Kowalski sat at the table in his lab, sitting back on his chair with a quizzical look on his face. Pondering his where-a bout's, and his actions from this day. He heard a knock on the door, and told who-ever was at the door to come in. Kowalski had to say he was a bit surprised when Private appeared at the door of Kowalski's lab; "Private? Uh- I mean, Private! What are you… doing here?" Private smiled weakly. "I wanted to… talk to you…" Kowalski had never seen the young penguin so troubled. "What's on your mind Private?" The young penguins paused for a while and casually walked over to sit down at Kowalski's lab table. "Well… me and Skipper are doing recon tomorrow…" Kowalski raised his eyebrow, and gave Private a: you-must-be-hiding-something glare. But surprisingly Private didn't flinch. "It's not PERMANENT. I mean there are… ARRANGEMENTS me, and Skipper could make if you don't want to be… you know… alone with Rico again." Kowalski practically shot into a up-right sitting position. "Why would you think that would be a problem?" Private's flippers tapped together for a while. "Well you and Rico together… with nobody watching… I don't think Skipper would approve…" "NEWTONS NICKERS PRIVATE WHAT DID YOU THINK WE WERE DOING WHILE YOU AND SKIPPER WERE GONE?" Kowalski said, shocked at what such a young mind could possibly be thinking about two of his friends. Private realized the very suggestive words he had just used and blurted out, "NO! NO! nonono! I didn't mean it like that!" Kowalski still had a look of shock on his face. "I meant… I meant…" Kowalski had a very suspicious look on his face. "Did Rico hurt you?" Private blurted out, "'cause Skipper told me he might be finally snapping, and he could be violent…" Private paced around, "I don't want you to get hurt and…" Kowalski stood up. Fury pulsing through his body; "No. Private, Rico would never hurt me!" Kowalski turned to leave, and added just low enough so that Private couldn't hear, "but somebody else might hurt him…"

Rico watched in astonishment as Skipper was dragged away from him and Rico's card game. Kowalski had a look of disbelief and pain in his eyes. He listened in disbelief as he heard Kowalski's voice slightly from the HQ, as he talked to Skipper from above the HQ. Never before had Kowalski sounded so stressed. Skipper talked lower but Rico was able to pick up traces of certainty. Obviously Skipper was saying something to tell Kowalski that whatever his side of this argument was was the RIGHT side. Private slowly stepped out of Kowalski's lab, with a haze of confusion darkening his eyes. Rico was determined to find out what was going on and moved closer to the hole where they entered and exited the HQ. Kowalski's voice was a bit hazed, but Skipper had obviously broken him. "Why can't you just TRUST me, I'm your lieutenant!" Kowalski said. Rico felt anger rise in his chest. Whatever was going on, Skipper didn't care about Kowalski's opinion. "Well I'm the leader, and what I say goes. I'll give you FOUR days Kowalski. FOUR! That's it! If you can't straighten that solider up in four days he's leaving!" No… Rico thought they couldn't be talking about… "Just give him a chance!" Rico heard the sound of Skipper slapping Kowalski across the face. "Snap out of this Kowalski! If he's going to change, he's going to change when I tell him to. And if that can't happen, he's leaving. PERIOD!" Rico felt his anger drop to guilt. Are they talking about me? He thought. Those sessions… they are going to be Kowalski trying to help me stay on the team? … Rico felt his thoughts whirl around a bit. He knew what Kowalski wanted from him… was it only fair to say that Rico should get something out of this un-spoken deal too? … No, of course it wasn't. Rico thought back to that final glance the penguins had shared. He thought back to Linda… and then back to Kowalski. His emotions conflicting; He knew what he wanted… but would it be too much to ask?


	5. Chapter 4

Haha, hey look! I'm back! :D That note was what happens when you're frustrated, and stuck with your story for a while, but forget about that, I'm actually going to delete that chapter with the note so just forget about it :D … Here's chapter 4! Sorry if it rushes a lot of information on you a bit, but I really need to start getting some real Kico in here. This is a VERY long Chapter.

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 4

Rico and Kowalski sat in silence for a bit. Rico felt un-believably uncomfortable as Kowalski sat next to him beside the TV, with his head in his hands. Rico looked as Kowalski raised his head, and saw a hurt and guilty face hiding tears beyond pools of a beautiful blue shade. Kowalski was unbelievably conflicted, and it seemed it was all Rico's fault. "Walski?" He said. Kowalski looked at him, "Yes, Rico?" He said. "I Heard…" Rico muttered. Kowalski sighed deeply, like he was taking in the knowledge of everything that had happened. "So… you do know there's only 3 days left?" Kowalski whispered. Rico nodded sadly, "and that when I was helping you, all I had seen was an opportunity to change you…" Rico gazed into the beautiful shade of blue again, and became even more distraught as they continued to haze. "Then when you told me about your past… how much pain you went through." Kowalski's voice was cracking, "I… I'm so confused! Conflicted…." Warm tears streamed down his cheeks, "I thought I could do it… maybe Skipper's right… maybe I do need to snap out of this… Skipper was always smarter than me... he probably doesn't even care for me as much as he does Private….. I- I wanted to prove him wrong I- I-… yes; it all comes down to me thinking about myself… I should be the one Skipper sends away not you!" Kowalski's tears dampened his cheek feathers, and he was no longer able to speak clearly. "He got up and began to walk slowly away. "I'm not even worth enough of myself to keep from bawling like a newborn hatchling…" Rico's anger flared throughout his body. He let his emotions take him as he got up, and walked in-front of Kowalski. Who refused to show his face, Rico motioned for him to sit. "Rico… please…" Rico roughly pulled Kowalski towards him. "Rico!" He weakly shouted. Rico's mind screamed at him, every inch of his body screamed at him. They all screamed at him to kiss Kowalski, to take him. But Rico didn't dare give himself the pleasure. He wouldn't do to Kowalski what he did to Linda. He wouldn't let Kowalski feel the fear, the pain, or the horror that Linda felt the day of their argument. He wouldn't let lust control him again. Ignoring what his mind said, he pulled Kowalski into a comforting hug. He didn't want Kowalski to fear him. He knew what it was like to have the person you care about fear you, he wouldn't let himself go down that road again.

Kowalski felt himself cry harder because of Rico's hug. He felt like a lost child, he needed someone to hold him, and help him. He wrapped him arms around Rico and let out his feelings. Everything. Not just what had happened since a few days ago. What had happened when he first joined the team, and even before then. All the feelings he had kept bottled inside him sprung out. Rico held him in his arms for a while. Kowalski calmed down a bit. His senses returning; he looked up at Rico and saw once again that loving gaze in Rico's dark blue eyes. Did Rico feel for him? No it couldn't be, it must just be my current state taking over me. Kowalski thought. But deep down inside, did he feel the same way for Rico?

He's staring into my eyes… Rico thought. His eye's are still so beautiful… does he feel the same way for me? To have him so close to me… it's so much better then I could have ever thought it would be…. "Feel better?" Rico smiled.

Kowalski Nodded, his voice un-able to come out. Rico released him softly, and Kowalski attempted to dry his cheeks. Rico put his flipper up to dry the tears for him, but Kowalski pulled away. He didn't know what was going on, what was this feeling making his stomach sick at the very sight of Rico. Hurrying over to his lab, he said over his shoulder, "s- see you tomorrow Rico…"

Rico took a step to follow Kowalski, but the strategist turned, and looked at Rico, "please… don't follow me…" Kowalski closed the door. Rico sat down on the floor. His feelings turning. Does he feel the same way for me? The question stung in Rico's mind once more. He suddenly heard a noise coming from Kowalski's lab. So Kowalski was building something? What kind of contraption do you begin after an encounter like this?

Kowalski worked on his new invention determined. If he combined the physco-bot with a small speaker… … …


	6. Chapter 5

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 5

Rico sat on the floor of the HQ brushing his dolls hair. Skipper had told him that he and Skipper had to have a talk alone, and Private was out having tea with Mason. As Rico sat he thought for a while. He knew Skipper was probably arranging a time to rid the team of Rico right now. But what Rico wanted to know… was what was going on inside Kowalski's head.

I can't let this happen. Kowalski thought. But as he listened to Skipper talk he knew there was nothing he could do. "Tomorrow is the day he leaves Kowalski. Say your good-byes today" Kowalski nodded, and sadly walked away. Whatever was left of his pride falling of him with every step he took.

Rico watched as Kowalski slowly came down the ladder. He was holding his doll tightly now; Looking up at Kowalski, Rico faked a smile. He was terribly upset, but he wanted Kowalski to be happy around him. "So, you must really love that doll…" Kowalski was surprised as the words came out of him. "You two must say I love you all the time" On the outside Kowalski was shocked at how these words blurted out, but deep down, he knew why he was saying them. He couldn't just say goodbye, he had to express his feelings, he had to show Rico the emotions twisting around inside him. He soon knew exactly what was going on… and Kowalski loved it. "I Love You, doll doesn't say that" Rico shook his head sadly putting the doll down. Kowalski smiled weakly, Rico did deserve someone special, from what Rico had told him it had been really hard for Rico before he had joined the team. Emotions turned in Kowalski's stomach, and his mind whirled. "Are you sure that there is nobody in the world that could replace your doll?" Kowalski asked shyly. It was all so fast… Rico looked up slowly. "What would you say, if... if... I said I loved you?" Kowalski asked. Rico caught his breath for a moment. Maybe even too fast… but Kowalski continued. Kowalski pulled out a box. "Here… I hope this will make this whole situation easier to understand…" Rico took the box slowly. Joy and shock silencing him. He opened the box, and saw a necklace inside it. The charm on the necklace was a small speaker, disguised as the tooth of a shark. I looked a lot like the kind of necklaces that human boys wore. Not like the ones the girls wore. "I-" Kowalski silenced Rico and put the necklace on him.

_He loves me! He Loves me! I can't believe it!_

Rico was shocked as the voice came out of the necklace. Kowalski suppressed a giggle. 

_Is this necklace speaking out my thoughts? Wait! That means I can speak normally now! Kowalski?_

"Yes Rico?" Kowalski said.

_Is this what you made last night?  
_

"Yes Rico" Kowalski smiled.

_I… I love it… but… not as much as I love you… right about now…_

"R-really Rico?

_Yes Kowalski, I've loved you ever since the day we had that first session… maybe even before that… I-, I love everything about you! Your beautiful eyes, and wait did I just say that out loud? Well, in my thoughts… ah! I need to take this off!"_

Rico nearly ripped the necklace off. "uh… needs improvement?" Rico smiled. Kowalski laughed, "I don't know… I kind of wish you kept talking… or should I say… thinking… about me…" Rico smiled, "no words" He said. "Actions…" Rico leaned closer. Kowalski felt himself lean forward too, without even knowing. Then he felt the kiss… then he felt the joy burst out of him… his arms wrapped around Rico, and Rico pulled him in even closer then he already was to him…. And then he heard Skipper come in. "SMOKED SALMON!"


	7. Chapter 6

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 6

"Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed. Breaking out of the kiss, but still remaining in Rico's arms; "how… when did you come in… Where did you-"Skipper cut him off. "Kowalski what is the meaning of this solider?" Kowalski's eyes flickered, and he stammered "I- We- Me… me and Rico…", and Rico felt more and more sickened as Kowalski lost all his self worth in front of Skipper. "Get over here solider! We need to talk." Kowalski attempted to remove himself from Rico's embrace, but the other penguin wouldn't let go. "Rico… please let go" Kowalski whispered to him. Rico looked him in the eye, and slowly loosened his grip. His eyes pleaded for Kowalski to stay, but Kowalski looked away, "I have to face the facts by myself Rico… whatever happens… I deserved it" he said, his dignity hidden behind his shame. Skipper led him to above the penguin habitat. Rico sat there, ashamed and angry. But he still felt the kiss lingering on his beak. He knew Kowalski had enjoyed it too. But why was he ashamed of the kiss? Because they were both boys?; Because Skipper was ashamed of him? Rico knew which one was the correct answer almost immediately. He went up to the ladder to try and listen, but he couldn't make out what they were saying this time. What Rico would do to listen to their conversation… he would do ANYTHING.

"What's wrong with you!" Skipper growled. "I- I-""Why would you do this? You don't like Rico! You never did! How could you confuse friendship with love? How could you mix up emotions like that?" Skipper didn't let Kowalski speak at all. "What possible thinking could make you mix them up?" "How would you know what emotions I was feeling?" Kowalski said. "Because I know YOU solider, you're my lieutenant! I care about you! And I Know Rico-" Kowalski silenced him, "Yes, you know ME, of course you know me! I told you everything about me! But Rico is different. He can't speak. He's not hiding anything from you, he just can't tell you everything he could tell you if he could still speak." Skipper narrowed his eyes, "if he could STIL speak? How would you know so much about Rico?" Kowalski took in a breath. "I've… gotten to know him… we've become close friends…" Skipper shook his head, "FRIENDS don't KISS each other! What were you thinking Kowalski? I thought I could trust you!" Kowalski fought back small tears forming in his eyes, "You only think you can trust me because I am the only solider who believes in you enough to never disobey your orders! Even Private disobeys you, but I ALWAYS did what you wanted me to do!" The small tears dripped down his face. "You WERE the only solider you mean, SOLDIERS, don't cry!" Kowalski fought to stop his tears, and managed to keep only a thin stream down, "regular soldiers don't cry… but when you're their leader, they probably will have to after a while." Skipper shook his head, "you still have a lot to learn Kowalski, I thought you would know better" Kowalski had had enough, "no. YOU have a lot to learn… not only about being a true soldier but about people's feelings, and about being a good leader!" Skipper scowled angrily, "Kowalski…-" "You're a horrible leader! Private wasn't wrong when he said you don't know everything, he was right, you don't know everything… and you never did!" "Kowalski if you don't!-" Kowalski cut him off now having his emotions all over the place. "I hate you!" He said. Then he saw the infuriated look on Skippers face, and everything went black.

Rico felt a cold sweat run down his face as he heard a thump, and a small whimper. Immediately running up the ladder he was mortified as he saw a guilty and horrified Skipper gazing unbelievably at his flippers. One of them had a red stain on it. "I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to…" Skipper kept repeating. On the ground, with a small amount of blood trickling from the left side of his face… was Kowalski.


	8. Chapter 7

If I Said I Loved You: Chapter 7

Rico felt a rush of fury and leapt for Skipper in a blind rage. Although Rico was strong Skipper managed to avoid Rico's blows. Skipper got a hold of him and pinned him down, "Rico! I didn't mean to-!" Rico cut him off with a hit to the beak. Skipper fell backwards, and Rico stood over him. Rico was practically shaking with fury, the hostility in his eyes flashed, but all the hostility faded for a minute as he heard a weak groan behind him. Kowalski's flipper reached up to hold his face. Now filled with desperation he rushed to Kowalski's side. Kowalski sat up; the cut was just below his eyes. Rico coughed up a small wipe, and gently moved Kowalski's flipper away from his face, and cleaned Kowalski's cheek from the blood that was coming down.

Skipper watched in guilt as Rico tenderly cared to Kowalski's wound. The wound that even though was small, no matter how small, he had still caused it. "I deserved it…" Kowalski's words just loud enough for Skipper to hear. "No… not your fault" Rico whispered back, softly kissing Kowalski's cheek. "I told him I hated him… I don't know what happened." Skipper stood up slowly. "You spoke your mind I guess…" Skipper said.

Rico put a flipper protectively around Kowalski's waist. Just in case. "It wasn't your fault Kowalski, I lost my temper. I guess I just wasn't used to having to argue with you… why did you never tell me how you felt?" Kowalski placed a gentle flipper on Rico's and coaxed him to release Kowalski's waist, "Trust me, I know what to do." He said. Rico watched him as he stood up, remembering the last time he released him, he got himself in a position where he could easily spring forward. "Skipper, I didn't want to argue with you because you're my leader, and I respect you" Kowalski said. Skipper sighed, "yes… I know… and that worries me now. All the times I got out of line you just… went with it. And now you got hurt, because of it." Kowalski smiled sweetly, and placed a flipper on Skipper's shoulder, "If I promise, to tell you whenever I may disagree with something, will you promise to let Rico stay?" Skipper smirked and removed Kowalski's flipper, "if I got rid of Rico, you probably would go with him anyway" He smiled. Rico got up and waddled over beside Kowalski. The three penguins seemed to think for a while. "Well I think you two have some unfinished business to take care of… so I think I'll go check on Private for a bit" Skipper said. He disappeared as he slide off to the chimp habitat, where Private was with Mason.

Kowalski took Rico's hand and guided him down to the penguins HQ.

Skipper was right, they did have some things to take care of.

"Rico"

"Yes Walski?"

"So… I said I Loved you…"

"I love you Walski"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that"

"I love you Walski"

"ha, you already said that Rico"

"oh… yeah…"

That's when the kissing started…

"_To the world you might just be one person. But to another person… you might just mean the world…" – Anonymous _

The End


End file.
